lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Vexed
Vexed is the Original Pilot that sold Lost Girl to Canada's Showcase television channel, and the eighth episode of Season 1. The pilot was commissioned in November 2008 and principal photography was completed in February 2009. Writer * Michelle Lovretta Synopsis Bo's freelance work earns her a lead on someone who might know something about her mother...but the trail ends at Lou Ann, a death row inmate who claims not to know anything about Bo. Desperate to prove otherwise, and increasingly convinced Lou Ann is innocent; Bo uses all her political wiles to try and bust her out of jail. When she has to admit defeat, Bo's goal switches to one of personal vengeance: to find Vex, the Fae that framed Lou Ann, and make him pay. Plot Bo and Kenzi meet with a Dark Fae vampire, Siegfried, who has information on Bo's mother. He informs her of a fellow Dark Fae named Lou Ann, across the border, convicted of killing her children and set to be executed, who may know about her mother. Meeting with Lou Ann, Bo learns she was "framed" for the murders by another Dark Fae as punishment for falling in love with a human and trying to leave the Dark. The Dark Fae in question, an unstable man called Vex, has tracked down Siegfried and reveals to him that the Dark want him dead for selling Fae secrets. The vampire is overpowered by Vex's mesmer powers and forced to torture and kill himself. Later, Bo finds out about the vampire's death through Dyson and concludes she is onto something, and decides to investigate further despite warnings that she is getting in way over her head. Bo, however, wants justice for Lou Ann and since she can't save her without the risk of exposing the Fae, she decides to target the Fae who forced her to kill her own children. However, it seems that someone doesn't want Bo snooping around and sends a Morragh – an Under Fae that feeds on anger – to kill her, which she only just manages to defeat. Rather than deter her it encourages her to search harder for the Fae. Using her Fae contact, Bo learns about Vex, but is cautioned to give the other Fae a wide berth since he is a favourite of the Dark Elders, and even they have a hard time controlling him. Should he be provoked or killed the repercussions between the two Fae clans could be catastrophic. The Ash informs Lauren of the situation and that he knows she has been helping Bo without his permission. He tells her that the man Bo seeks, Vex, is a favorite of the Dark Fae, and if Bo kills Vex, the Dark will kill Bo and that he is not ready for that to happen until he knows more about her. He lets her know that he is going to negotiate with The Morrígan to have Vex sent away, but in the meantime she must keep Bo "on a leash" until he is gone. When she asks him how, since she has tried to reason with Bo and failed, he tells her: "She's a succubus. If you want to keep her alive I'm sure you can think of some away to distract her." Lauren visits Bo at her home that evening. While sharing a glass of wine, Lauren asks her why she's taking the execution of Lou Ann so personally. Bo responds that it's because both she and Lou Ann want the same things, and that no matter how miserable she was before Lauren told her she was Fae, at least she had hoped that someday she could live a normal human life one day if she wanted to; and that it would be her choice to make, not the Fae's. But Lou Ann had made her choice and the Fae punished her for it, and if she let them get away with it what chance would she have of living a life of her own, and who would want to live it with her? When Bo starts to move away, Lauren stops her and kisses her sensually. Bo stops Lauren because she had never made love with a human from fear of causing death and when she asks Lauren what she was doing, Lauren answered that she didn't know yet: "Just let me." When she halts Lauren again, she tells her that she doesn't want to hurt her, and Lauren responds that she trusted her. The two make love for the first time. Afterwards, when Bo is dressing to go out and find Vex, Lauren becomes concerned and asks her to let it go because her revenge could start a war, and tells her that she (Lauren) is doing what she can politically, and needs a few more hours. Bo then asked her point-blank if she had been sent as a diversion by The Ash, and Lauren admits to it, but when she tries to explain her reasons to Bo and that she's trying to protect her, Bo storms away feeling hurt and anger; and their relationship is harmed. Lauren rushes to The Dal to warn Dyson of what is happening and tells him that Vex is too powerful a Mesmer for Bo to go up against. Despite how strong Bo may think she is, Lauren and Dyson know that Mesmers are very unpredictable in a fight and an unstable one may be too much for Bo to handle. Bo receives a special weapon called a Siracon from Trick to help her against Vex, and finds the Mesmer in his nightclub, Carpe Noctem, as Lou Ann is executed. As they fight, the Dark Fae taunts Bo over her status, and cryptically tells her that he also knows about her mother. Even with the Siracon, Bo is struggling against her opponent until Dyson arrives to pull the two apart and convinces Bo that her actions aren't worth starting another Fae war. Dyson tells Vex to leave. The episode ends with Trick at the prison morgue waiting to take Lou Ann's body with him. Instead, she resurrects inside the body bag and rises out of it. Trick then tells the shocked Fae: "We need to talk." Quotes * "Most of us feed on the humans in some way. Their blood, energy, emotion. It’s the nature of Fae." – Trick * "I wish I could tell you there was some grand conspiracy, but there isn't. Vex, Siegfried, Lou Ann...they didn't know anything about your mother. Nobody does." – Dyson Trivia * This episode, the show's Original Pilot, was produced one year and seven months before the premiere of Lost Girl on Showcase. References Gallery of Pilot episode Category:Development and Production Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Songs and Music